Pffft! Nothin Scares Me!
by phoenix545
Summary: Naruto says he's not afraid of anything.


**Warnings: NOTIrukaxNaruto, pre-geninNaruto, attempt at humor, motherlyIruka.**

"So class today's writing prompt is what is one your fears and why your afraid of them." Iruka wrote on the chalk board then turned to look at the class of pre-genin "Understood?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." the class said back.

"Good, you have ten minutes to write a quick summary and tomorrow you will write your full story. Any questions?" no hands went up "Alright then, begin." the students picked up their pencils and began while Iruka sat at his desk and did some paper work. Ten minutes passed by quickly. "Okay," said the sensei "Would anyone like to present?" again, no hands went up "Oh! So that means I get to choose!" he smirked scanning the row of kids, tapping his chin "Kiba, would you please read what you wrote?"

The brunette huffed "I'm afraid of baths because my mom once chased me around the house with a hose." the sensei's eyes were slightly wide.

"Ah, okay, can't wait to read that. " he looked around again "Sakura, please read what you wrote."

"I'm afraid of bugs because one time, I woke up and there was a huge spider crawling up my chest! I killed it almost instantly!" you could piratically hear Shino's heart dying in the background.

"Interesting, interesting." that did sound quite scary. After calling on a few students, even Sasuke, his eyes landed on blonde hair "Naruto," he smiled "would you please write what you wrote."

"I didn't write anything sensei." the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" the blonde gave a big grin.

"Because I'm not afraid of anything sensei!"

"Oh really? There must be something your afraid of." Naruto thought about it.

"Nope, nothin!"

"The dark?" someone shouted.

"What? Of course not!" Naruto shouted back.

"Death?"

"Nope."

"Clowns?"

"No."

"Not even bugs?"

"Just smash them with a shoe!" Shino's dead.

"Nothing at all?"

"Yep! I'm not afraid of anything!" Iruka was going to protest, but the bell rang and the kids got up happily running out, besides Shino, who passed out.

"Don't loose your summary! You'll needed it tomorrow!" probably only half of them heard. He sighed, looking out the window, the sky had turned an ugly grey and black. The sensei turned to Shino's body "Really Shino?! Again!"

* * *

A horrible storm broke out later that day, the wind was howling, rain was pounding harshly at the roof of his apartment and the thunder was extremely loud. Iruka was sound asleep, ignoring the weather outside. It's probably twelve o'clock in the morning when frantic banging hit his door, like the person was going to die if he didn't answer. The teacher got up immediately, running to the door, opening it, expecting to see an injured shinobi or something along those lines, nope, neither. What he got was a tiny little soaked blonde pre-genin with tears running down his cheeks. Iruka switched to mother-hen mode in less than 2.0 seconds.

"Naru-" he was about to ask what was wrong when another flash of lightning came into view and crack of thunder boomed, the blonde was gone. He had run somewhere in the apartment. Iruka shut the door and began searching. "Naruto?" he called out. No response. The brunette was going to try again when the thunder echoed, he heard a slight whimper along with quiet sobs. Following the noise into his bedroom, the sensei looked through his closet, nothing, then under his bed. The pre-genin was laying on his stmach, hands dug into his blonde hair, and crying hysterically. "Naruto, come on, there is nothing to b-" again, he was cut of by mother nature. Naruto got scared again, pouncing from under the bed, into his sensei's chest, knocking the brunette on his back and the air out his lungs. The child's body was shaken with fear. Iruka sat up, holding the boy close, shushing him softly, running his hand through the blonde mess. Naruto flinched at another cry of thunder. "It's alright, it's alright, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here." the sensei whispered, rubbing the younger boys back smoothly. Naruto's agitated cries went to almost silent whimpers. "Come on now, I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Iruka smiled.

Naruto pulled away from his sensei's chest, sniffling and wiping away tears with the back of his hand "This-this is embarrassing," he pouted "you now think I'm weak."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I'm afraid of something! Ninjas aren't suppose to be afraid of anything! They're suppose to be brave and fearless!"

"Naruto, being a ninja doesn't mean you can't be afraid of things, jounins get scared too you know." the boy sniffled.

"Really?"

"Yep! Everyone has something they fear."

"What is it you're afraid of sensei?"

"Well," he bit his lip "I think it would have to be the nine tails." Naruto's face dropped, more tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Oh..."

"But, the thing about having fears is that you always manage to over come them." the brunette cupped his hands on the boys whiskered cheeks, whipping the tears away with his thumb "Now when I look back at the nine tails, all I see is a cute little fox." Iruka gave a heart warming smile and Naruto gave a big grin while Kyuubi had a stroke. The two hugged then the sensei stood up and carried the boy to his bed, laying him down before joining. Naruto didn't even flinch at the loud sound the entire night.

* * *

Iruka sat at his desk reading and grading students stories he smiled when he picked up Naruto's, expecting it to be his fear of thunder, but, no, the boy surprised him again. The story title was "My biggest fear is loosing Iruka-sensei" and his reasoning made the brunette blush. One was "I'm also afraid to loose Iruka-sensei because then I'd loose the first motherly figure in my life." saying things like how much a of a mother his sensei is to him and how nice and kind he is. No matter how good it was written for Naruto and how sweet it was, it was really embarrassing for the sensei. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma would get a kick out of this. He rubbed his scratched nose.

* * *

When the students got there papers back and were asked to represent, the blonde was the first to raise his hand, smiling widely "Iruka-sensei! Can I present mine to the class?"

"Absolutely not!" the sensei shouted blushing.

* * *

 **i edited yay:D!**

 **so again,**

 **i wanted to write something like this, so i did:D! i know a lot of people don't like motherly Iruka but i absolutely love it im sorry XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to check out some of my others :)**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
